Why you gotta be so mean?
by Thatredheadgeek
Summary: just short one-shot. Tamaki has been having a hard time dealing with his grandmothers insults and mocking and finally puts his thoughts into one ting he knows best:Music. slight yaoi


Today Tamakis grandmother has been particularly mean. As he sits in his coroner of woe the other hosts actually worry this time. He's been fairly quiet all day and barely laughed. It was like the sunshine had left and all it brought was rain and gloom. This wasn't one of his normal woe episodes. Something was bugging him and it was bugging the hosts what it was. Kyouya was the most worried for his blonde boyfriend but he wasn't going to show that. At least not to the other hosts but for tamaki, he do anything for his blonde prince.

Finally after what felt to Kyouya years, the club was over for the day and he could finally talk to tamaki on-on-one. He walks up to tamaki while at the same time admiring his beauty from afar. The gray sky behind the large window suited the young blondes mood perfectly. "tamaki, may I speak with you?" he said in his usual host,businessmen voice. He knew tamaki hated it outside of the club, he hoped to get some kind of rise out of him. Tamaki looked up, eyes dull with uncharacteristic sadness but he placed a smile on his face but it was fake. He was always a horrible liar, always wore his emotions on his sleeve. "yes, what is it?" as Kyouya walks closer, he lets his real emotions out. "are you ok? Your not yourself." he gently takes his soft hands in his, loving the baby soft feel of European skin.

Tamaki let out a heavy sigh, his facade fading. He leans his head on Kyouyas shoulder, his voice slightly muffled but still somehow perfectly. "its my grandmother. Shes been just awful lately and I don't know what to do." Kyouya knew why. This month was Tamakis mothers birthday and his grandmother loved to place that over his poor boyfriends head. Mocking how he cant be there another year. he knew how sensitive he is about the situation with his mother and it made him hate the old woman all the more. There have been many times tamaki called in the middle of night, crying and mumbling in french. It took hours to calm the emotional blonde down and that horrible grandmother of his loves to break his heart anytime she can.

Kyouya sighs. "you know you shouldn't let her get to you. Your only letting her win." tamaki lets out a shaky breath and lefts his head up to meet kyouyas black orbs with his water violet ones. "i don't know what to do. I miss my mom so much and right when i start to feel better and hopeful that it will get better she brings me back down again. It's like she can sense my happiness and-" his voice is cut off with a small sob. Tears falling as he leans his head on his boyfriends once again. Kyouya wraps his arms around him protectively. He wishes so many horrible deaths on tamakis grandmother for breaking him like this. Thou they were not loud or heavy sobs. The tears still wet his uniform jacket. Suddenly an idea comes to the black haired teen.

"there is something." tamaki looks up, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He continues to speak his idea to tamaki, hoping it may help. He misses his sunshine's smile. "it may not make the situation go away but it may make you feel better. Why don't you write about it? There's a talent show coming up and it might help to let your emotions out the best way you know how." a small smile made it onto Kyouyas face. If he knew one thing about his blonde lover, it was he was born to play music. It's so integrated into his personality, a piano with out his lovely blondes agile hands gliding over top of it just wasn't right.

Tamaki seemed to be wiggling that idea around in his head. It would be nice to play again. He did so rarely these days and singing. Singing was another love of his he so rarely did. Mostly reserved for tunes on the radio when he's in the bathtub. "it would be nice to sing again." the blonde says with a small smile. Kyouya smiles and gently kisses those lips,smelling the scent of lavender off of the young man he loves so much. Tamaki smiles into the kiss. Feeling much better, even excited to be writing and singing in the ouran talent show.

One week later

crowds were all around ourans hall. Waiting and watching center stage for the next talent to grace the stage. With a final wave goodby to his boyfriend, he took a seat on the piano seat. His white suite pristine and clean. He took a deep breath before the curtains went up. When they went up he locked yes with his father and one other guest he hadn't known would be here. His grandmother. His hands became shaky as the crowd applauded him. He took another breath and closed his eyes, pretending there not there. His fingers graced over the keys with perfect speed. His voice beautiful.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<em>

Kyouyas heart skipped a beat each time he heard his french angel sing. It was rare but it was worth it.__

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>

_But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean? _

The whole crowd roared with applause and praise but his grandmother stayed seated, glaring down her grandson but he didn't take notice to it. It took the song to heart and ignored her evil glares. He wasn't going to let her get to him anymore or at least he would try to and if he fails he'l have Kyouya to help pick him back up again.


End file.
